Forbidden Fruit
by iNessie
Summary: It is human nature to crave what we cannot have for the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. Even though she could die, she still wanted a taste of that dangerous sweetness.


**Hey guys! This idea came to me after I walked into the living room and my brother and sister were watching Breaking Bad. So, I quickly wrote the idea down and wrote the chapter today!  
**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to Eve, who is like SUPER awesome :]**

**I do not own Night World, MTA's Metro Cards, Appletini, or Rumpletini.**

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

"**It is human nature to crave what we cannot have. For the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest."**

**Chapter 1**

"So that's it? We're done?" Poppy North angrily spat into her cell phone. "A whole 6 months to waste. Well, thank you for wasting 6 precious months of my life." She clicked the 'end call' button and plummeted down into the leather couch.

"You okay, hun?" Gillian Lennox, Poppy's college roommate, asked. "That sounded like a rough break up." Poppy waved it off. "Yeah, I'll be fine. There's no need to get angry… or c-c-cry over a d-douchebag like him!" She ended up bursting into tears and shoved her face in her hands.

"Oh! Please don't cry, uh… well, now that you're single, you can hit on hot boys with me!" Gillian smiled, hoping she would make her feel better. But Poppy only peeked through her fingers and continued her uncontrollable sobbing. "Oh Pops," Gillian frowned and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

After 10 minutes, Poppy slowly stopped crying and lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face was flushed and her hair was in a tangle of mess. She stood up abruptly, startling Gillian, and grabbed her bag. "I'm going out."

"To where? It's late, Pops!" Gillian said with a worried voice. Poppy shrugged and looked for a pack of cigarettes in her bag. She screeched when she didn't find any and Gillian flinched. "Are you going to a hookah bar?"

"No." She looked around for her bus pass while grabbing her jacket, scarf, and gloves. "I need a drink right now. Desperately actually." She let out a little chuckle and continued, "It's time like these where I wish you drank so that we could go get belligerently drunk together." Gillian lightly smiled and said a quick 'sorry'.

"I'll be back… whenever. I'll call, okay?" Poppy said and she walked out the door, cutting off Gillian's 'Bye, be careful!' Poppy walked down her college halls, ignoring the looks that students gave her. She probably looked like Sasquatch, her hair was in tangles, her eyes were puffy and red and she had the "Fuck off" face. She continued walking down the hall until she pushed the door, exiting the school into the cold winter night.

The brisk wind, whipped her face roughly and some tears filled her eyes as she turned her head to resist the strong wind. She brought the intricate scarf closer to her mouth and nose and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She walked silently; the only sound was the snow crunching under her feet. '_How could he just break up with me like that? After 6 whole months…'_ she thought to herself. She felt her eyes burning again just thinking about it. She devoted a lot of herself to that guy. How heartless can you get? She just didn't unders—

"Excuse me?" Poppy looked behind her into the dark night to see a boy approaching her. She squinted to see his features better. He was quite handsome actually. He had chocolate brown eyes that were filled with emotion, a neat, blonde mop of hair on his head, and a straight nose and chiseled cheekbones. He looked muscular, but Poppy couldn't tell passed his North Face jacket and other winter accessories. "Yes, how can I help you?" Poppy answered.

"Um, is this your bus pass?" He held the yellow Metro Card in his hand and she gasped. "Oh my goodness, thank you! I would've been so angry if I went all this snow just to not get on the bus. How can I repay you?"

The blonde haired man laughed. "It's fine, no need to repay me. But… giving me your name would be nice." He smiled, revealing a perfect row of white teeth. Sweet bananas, where was this man all of her life?

Poppy smiled like a little kid on Christmas day, "It's Poppy. Poppy North." She raised her gloved hand and he shook it and said, "Tristan Woods." She smiled like a goof again and let go of his hand.

"So where are you heading?" He asked and started walking. Poppy quickly followed by his side and answered, "To the local bar." He raised an eyebrow. "Bad break up. Need to get away for a bit." He simply said 'ahh' and continued walking to the bus stop one block away from them. "I haven't really seen you around campus. What are you majoring in?"

"Fashion and designing," Poppy said. "You?"

"Science and technology." He answered and looked at Poppy up and down. Poppy noticed and blushed, "I had just finished crying and I just threw any jacket and scarf. I'm usually more fashionable than this." He smirked arrogantly and she lightly slapped his arm.

They arrived at the bus stop just as a bus started to pull up. "So… would I be able to get your number, Poppy?" Poppy pulled out her bus pass as the bus pulled up in front of her and said, "It's 1-646-001-3410."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you some time later." He waved and walked off to the opposite direction. Poppy smiled to herself and got on the practically empty bus. She took a seat next to the windows and watched the snow covered college building get smaller and smaller until it was out of sight.

**Forbidden Fruit**

"Hey Joe." Poppy said as she took a seat next to the bar table. "Hey Seeds, what's with the whole get up?" Poppy rolled her eyes, "I got dumped." Joe sucked his teeth and said, "Now didn't I tell you I didn't like that guy from day one? He was so sneaky, I swear." She nodded and ignored his 'I told you I was right' victory speech. "Oh, whatever. We're done and never going to get back together. Give me an Appletini. Actually no, a Rumpletini and put more rum then juice."

Joe raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow, looks like you're pulling out the big guns."

"She sure is." Poppy looked across from her and her heart almost stopped beating. The sexiest man on the earth sat right next to her, smirking at her. He had luscious locks of brown hair that fell over his cool, gray eyes. He had perfectly pink, thin lips, and a very defined structure. He had a black V-neck shirt under his mahogany leather jacket. He was wearing black washed jeans and white sneakers. Holy fuck, he was _sexy_. "For such a small girl like yourself, can you really handle a Rumpletini?"

Poppy shook her head to get out of her thoughts and felt anger flare up. "Yes, I can and I'm not a _small _girl!" James snickered and looked down at Poppy's feet that didn't even touch the floor. "Despite my height!"

"Alright, how about we do shots…," he left the end of the sentence open for Poppy to tell him her name.

"Poppy. And you are?"

"James. Anyway, how about we do shots then Poppy? First one to fall over loses." He had a smile on his face and his teeth were so pearly white. Oh goodness, Poppy's heart couldn't handle it. Was he actually talking to _her? _

"Fine. But you better get yourself a taxi when you pass out." She said arrogantly and took off her jacket, scarf, and gloves. "Let's make it more interesting, Joe, only put 4 drops of juice and the rest rum." Joe's eyes widened and he whispered, "Seeds, you're not going to win. You'll drop dead by 3 glasses!" She scowled and waved him off. "I can do it!"

James laughed in the background and Poppy glared at him. "Let's go, Mr. Arrogant." James laughed again and nodded. Joe hesitantly laid out the first shot glasses in front of them. James shot it back and swallowed without even flinching. He looked at Poppy with a smug smile and motioned her to go. She took the shot glass and shot it back. The rum burned her throat and she tried her hardest not to squeeze her eyes shut. She returned the smug smile back at him.

"Oh ho, so you're not a lightweight. I thought you'd be done after one shot." He grinned at her and Joe poured two more shots. James took the second one and shot it back and didn't flinch again. Poppy couldn't lie, she was impressed. She took her second glass and shot it back also. The burn from the first glass didn't leave completely, so the second one added to it. Poppy couldn't help it, she flinched. She started to feel a bit light-headed and knew she was already tipsy.

"C'mon little girl, might as well give up now," James laughed and played with one of Poppy's curls. Poppy lightly slapped his hand away and thought of the craziest thing. "Joe." Joe looked down at Poppy. "Hand me the bottle of rum."

"Are you crazy? You'll pass out completely!" Poppy held out her hand for the bottle and Joe looked around incredulously. "Here," he grabbed a pen and jotted down an address on a paper and gave it to James, "this is where she lives. After she takes about 3 more gulps, she'll just pass out. So please take her home."

James smiled and took the paper and stuck in his jeans pocket. Joe handed her the bottle and Poppy held the bottle tightly. Then she chugged as much as she could. Joe gasped and James clapped. "Wow, she actually got passed 5—" Poppy's head banged on the bar table and the bottle fell out her hand, "Oh… never mind."

**Forbidden Fruit**

Gillian was awoken by a loud banging on the door. She rubbed her eyes and jumped out of her bed and ran to the door. She peeked out into the peep hole and saw a handsome man… with Poppy on his back! She quickly unlocked the door and James smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're her roommate. Well, she chugged a bottle of rum and passed out." Gillian sighed and was about to let him in until she saw one of the school's officers walk onto their hall. She gasped and said, "Oh no! Boys aren't allowed on this side of campus. If we get caught 3 times with a boy we could get in serious trouble. And Poppy got caught 2 times already with her ex-boyfriend!"

James cursed under his breath, "Okay, uh, I'll just bring her back to my place so I don't get caught leaving the room. I'll drop her back off here tomorrow." Gillian nodded and shut the door quickly. James looked at the officer that was coming closer and ran the opposite direction so that he couldn't see Poppy's face.

"Hey! Come back here! No boys are allowed back here!" The officer yelled after them, but James was already out the door by then. He readjusted Poppy so that her face was lying on his shoulder and walked to his car to go home.

Once he was in his car, he buckled her seatbelt and looked at her sleeping form. She was actually really beautiful now that he really got a good look at her. Her copper curls fell on her face and her eyelashes brushed against her pale skin. He was quite mesmerized at the bar when he had seen her bright, green eyes. They really stood out in comparison to her skin and hair.

He smiled to himself thinking about their little rum drinking competition and drove off into the night.

…

Poppy opened her eyes, just to shut them again at the searing pain that shot through her head. "Don't try to open your eyes. Just keep them closed." Poppy felt fear in her heart because she didn't know where she was or who that was. "It's me, James. The guy at the bar."

"Where… am I?" Poppy had a hard time even processing that sentence. "You're at my house. We almost got caught by that security guard, so I told your roommate that I was bringing you to my house. So you're in my house right now."

Poppy kept her eyes closed but felt her head on a pillow and a blanket covering her. "Your… sheets smell… nice." James laughed and then Poppy felt the bed depress. "You don't mind if I sleep with you in the bed right?"

"No, I don't. Can… I cuddle with you?" Poppy asked, her hands searching for him. James chuckled and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "Yes, you can."

"I'm sorry… if I'm acting weird. I just…" she went silent for a second and then remembered what she wanted to say, "went through a bad break up today. And I don't have my teddy bear with me."

"So, I'll be your replacement teddy bear for today," James said and hugged her tighter. She snuggled into his neck and muttered a quick 'thank you' before falling asleep.

James opened his eyes in the darkness. The darkness wasn't even darkness; it was as if he still had the lights on. He sighed inwardly. He hoped he didn't become attached to this girl. Because if he did, then she and everyone around her was going to die.

"**We always long for forbidden things, and desire what is denied of us."**

* * *

**Hoped you liked the first chapter!**

**Love you guys!**

** -Nessa**


End file.
